clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Uppie
Uppies were what fam fam members called puppies. Even though uppie was a pookie slang word, fam fam members still called their puppies "uppies". They were by far the most common pet to see on Club Penguin. They were also seen very often on CPPSes. Even if uppies are full grown, pookies still called them uppies and not "dwogs" or something similar. Some pookies were allergic to uppies, so you better have watched out for that. Uppies usually didn't get along with kitties, and sometimes chase them, or if the uppie is mean, even skill (kill) the kitty. Most uppies were nice, but sometimes they were mean. These kinds of uppies were called MELDU's or Mean Evil Lying Diva Uppie (note the phrase MELDU is only used in this wiki). Appearance There were three ways to be an uppie. Penguin-like The first way was the most common way and got you picked more often. (but this is really stupid so never wear clothes, EVER)Wear the color yellow and wear the guardian dog mask (found in the Costume Trunk.) Add the Guardian Dog Ears or the Bee Antennae for ears if you wish. Otherwise, wear earmuffs, tiaras, wigs (rarely), jackets, dresses, and then whatever else you want. If not wearing the dog feet, wear sneakers, boots, or anything that covers your feet so the penguin feet aren't showing. For more uppie clothes, click here. Realistic The second way was less common and didn't get picked very often. This type of uppie mostly got picked by newbies and non-members. These uppies wore the African Dog Costume from the Earth Day party and any accessories they wished. Non-member The third way was the least common, the non-member uppies. They usually wore the color brown and sometimes bear ears and the red nose, if not, then just the color brown. They could've also worn the Bear Costume if they unlocked it. For the Fam Fam Fam fams usually loved owning uppies. Owning an uppie was a great influence and a wonderful addition to your family. Be sure to find the right uppie for you, as there were lots of uppies available for adoption at the Pet Shop. Perhaps you could have surprised a family member with an uppie for their birthday, or maybe cheered someone in the fam fam up by bringing home one. But owning a pet was a great responsibility, and you must've known the goods and bads of having an uppie in your fam fam. Pros There were advantages to owning an uppie. Here are some of them. *You get an extra member to your fam fam. *You give the pookies someone to play with, and the older siblings seem to love having an animal around. *The uppie can protect your family and will often do so when a stranger enters the igloo. *Uppies are great influences for your pookies. They will often sleep with them at night, play with them, and comfort them when they are sad. *For pookies, uppies are great for disposing table scraps like unwanted vegetables. *They are almost always cheerful, and it's great to have an optimist in the fam fam. *Uppies are amazing to have and will be there for you for as long as they can. *They give the pookies exercise. Cons Having an uppie may have had a lot of advantages, but there were some disadvantages as well. *You have to give them lots of attention. They require being fed, given water, played with, bathed, taken on walks, and a good place to sleep. Not to mention potty training and other necessities. *They may get too excited and break something or hurt someone. *When they grow up, they may not be able to stay with the fam fam. *If you leave them outside for too long, they may run away. *They may try to eat any extra pets you have, like birds, fish, and turtles. *They may jump on the dining table. *They may eat any food left over from meals. * Some pookies are allergic to uppies, which is very common * If they ever have to go on a brb or log off, pookies can get upset about them. MELDUs MELDUs are uppies that belong to MELDs. MELDU stands for Mean Evil Lying Diva Uppie. MELDUs tend to stay by the MELD's side when bullying pookies. The MELDU also stands up the MELD by saying stuff like "owner didn't push ___!" or "owner is nice!" For more information, click here. Related pages * Hospital Uppies * MELDU * Pets Category:Common Category:Penguins Category:Animals